I'm in love with my abuser
by xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx
Summary: Dustin Lee is being abused at home and at school. At first his savior comes to his rescue. But when his attitude turns for the worse, the next closest person he can trust is...his abuser? It'll make sense in the end, trust me. Style, WenBe, WendyxOC, CraigxOC, and a bunch of other. I CHANGED SOME PARTS IN CHAPTER 4 SINCE IT CAUSED SOME PROBLEMS WITH OTHER PEOPLE.
1. Abuseive brothers suck ass

**So I'm gonna write my first yaoi story!. Please no hate. It's between one of my male OC'S and Craig! Sqeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ok! Story time!**

* * *

**I**

"It's your fucking fault, BITCH!" my 19-year-old brother roared before slamming me into the mirror on the back of my door. "Dad left mom and killed himself because of YOU!"

One of my slightly bleeding eyes was already swollen shut and the other one was close to being Shawn had repeatedly slammed me against the wall again and kicked the side of my stomach, making me cry out in pain and fright. Tears were threatening to fall but I kept them in, trying to deal with all the pain in my side. Another blow to my jaw made me fall down the stairs that I had backed up towards. I hit the bottom step the hardest and I started losing consciousness. My light brown eyes started closing and I could hear my brother's hateful words towards me.

"I wish you would fucking die, fag!" he screamed over my mother's sobbing. "I never wanted a gay brother!"

I struggled to open my eyes but they closed after a couple of minutes longer, slipping me into unconsciousness. My body was completely still, a bloody and bruised mess. My mother's screaming was the last thing that I heard.

**-time skip-**

"Dustin?" a sweet voice asked. "Wake up sweetie."

My light brown eyes opened and they slowly adjusted to the darkness of my room. The same Black Veil Brides, Breaking Benjamin, Blood on the Dance floor, Skillet, Three Days Grace and Sick Puppies posters were hanging on the black wall. I was laying on my bed and my mom was kneeling beside me. Her pale face was still stained with tear streaks. She was playing with my jet black hair.

"How do you feel?" she asked. "I was able to patch up majority of your body but the black eyes and the bruise on your back will take a while to heal, ok Dust?"

I nodded and winced at the forming headache and turned my head towards my alarm clock. 11:28 pm it read. It's gonna be Monday soon and I have to go to school. Mom must have read my mind because she held my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her and sighed. I could tell that she knew what I was about to ask her.

"Mom?" I asked. "Why do you let Shawn do this to me?"

"Shawn..." Mom laughed quietly. "He must have gotten his father's homophobic genes and you got my passive genes."

"So you don't care that I like guys instead of girls?" I asked. "It seems like Shawn didn't want a gay brother..."

" I will always be happy with your decision." She shook her head and smiled at me. " You and your future husband."

I rolled my eyes at yet another one of my mother's homo jokes. Ever since I came out a couple weeks ago, it's like home got worse for me. Dad left mom and ended up killing himself in a car accident, Shawn started beating more and more with each time being more violent than the last, and mom eventually stopped caring about taking me to the hospital to make sure I was ok. She just patches me up at home to 'practice' for her doctors degree.

"Get some more rest Dustin..." she said before kissing my cheek and standing up. "You have school tomorrow."

I nodded and turned over on my side. Every part of my body was hurting and I wanted to die. Unfortunately, Shawn didn't hit me hard brought to kill me or put me in a coma. My phone suddenly rang and I turned back over so that I was facing my dressed. My bloody hand grabbed the phone and saw that Kyle and Stan had texted me. I was so lethargic that I dropped my phone and fell back asleep.

**-another time skip this might be the last one! xD-**

The soft buzzing of my alarm clock made my eyes fly open. I felt like I was having a major hangover and that I was gonna throw up. My eyes adjusted to the rays of sunshine that were coming through my window. Some of my hair was blocking the rays, making me somewhat happier. I threw the covers off of me and stood up. My ankle was bruised horribly and I limped just to get to the bathroom. The hot water that hit my bruises made me wince in pain but after a while it felt good. My jet black hair got completely wet and covered both of my eyes.

"Get out here, FAG!" my brother's faint voice roared over the water. "MOM WANTS YOU!"

I groaned and drug my body out of the shower before going to the closet to find an outfit to put on. I settled on a black and grey hoodie with a BVB quote on the back, black jeans that could count as skinny jeans, black converse, and a skull necklace mom got me for my 16th birthday. My hair was still wet so I just pulled on a black beanie and walked downstairs. Mom and Shawn were watching TV and eating something.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked half heartedly. "Or Shawn."

Mom looked up at me and smiled. "Just wanted to make sure that you were up and getting ready for school."

I nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "Can I go now, I really gotta be at school early."

Mom nodded and Shawn shot a murderous glare at me. I grabbed my black bookbag and went towards the door. I could hear Shawn yelling at mom about letting me go without him beating the shit out of me first. I just quickened my pace towards the school and kept thinking about trying to keep my head on for the rest of the day. You see, not only am I abused at home. I have a small bully problem too. His name is Craig Tucker. The only person worse than him is his boyfriend, Clyde Donovan. What makes this worse about this entire situation: I'm in love with Craig.

The door to South Park High was open so I just walked in and looked around. My heart was in my throat when I saw Craig and Clyde by the lockers, their lips locked to one another. My eyes filled with tears and I quickly stepped into the science room. Kyle's head was laying on the table and Stan was playing with his fiery red hair. I smiled and sat across from the two. Stan looked up and smiled at me.

"Why didn't you answer your phone last night and...Shawn beat the shit out of you again?" He said.

I nodded and looked over at Kyle again. His emerald eyes were closed and he was twitching every once in a while. I then had the impression that he was asleep. After a while, Stan kissed his forehead and Kyle's eyes opened. I smiled and waved at the red headed Jewish boy. He sat up and yawned. Stan kissed the boy again and smiled.

"So are you two still coming over to my place later?" Stan asked. "The project is due soon."

I nodded and watched Kyle smile back at his raven haired boyfriend. My head stopped hurting and I looked over to see Kenny and Cartman heading towards us. Kenny sat next to me and Cartman sat on the chair at a different table. I'm actually surprised that the chair didn't break. Poor chair...

"So when's your birthday again?" Kyle asked me again. "I know that it's on the same day as someone else."

"December 31." I said. "I'll be turning 17 this year."

"It still doesn't matter dude." Kenny said. I never realized that his hood was down and part of his blond hair was shading his left blue eye. "You're still the youngest boy in the class."

I resisted the urge to punch him in the jaw, so I just shot him a glare before turning back to Stan and Kyle again. I looked up at the ceiling before my attention suddenly turned towards the door. Craig and Clyde were coming inside the classroom, fingers entwined and glares coming from the two. The raven haired teen sat at the table in the back while the brunette teen went to talk to Cartman. I couldn't help but turn back towards Craig. He was listening to music on his iPod, clearly tuning out everything around him. His eyes suddenly shifted up and the were looking at me, anger within them. I had to look away for two reasons: One, it started to scare me and Two, I was blushing.

"You alright dude?" a voice asked. I looked up at Stan and nodded. He smiled and turned towards Kyle, who caught Stan by surprise by kissing him.

I smiled and looked at my binder that was covered with things about my favorite bands and musicians. Andy Beirsack was staring into my eyes and I started to pick the best picture of the singer. I was snapped out if my thoughts when the bell rang, signaling that school was starting. A high pitched shriek came from behind me, making the class completely still. Wendy and Bebe came in the room and their hands were together, signaling that they were a couple... Again. Wendy and Bebe's relationship was just like when Wendy and Stan were together.

"So, are Wendy and Bebe lesbians or are they bi?" Butters faint voice asked shyly to Pip.

I saw Pip shrug and turn back to his notebook. The nervous stuttering blond boy started grinding his knuckles together again before stopping suddenly. I smiled at him and looked at Kenny. He was looking me up and down and smiling. My heart sped up and I started to panic. He looked like he was going to rape me.

"K-Kenny, stop staring at me like that!" I hissed silently. "Quit dude!"

Kenny frowned and looked down at his feet. I felt guilty because of the way that I said it, but it was starting to get on my nerves. It's not like I have to be specific. He was starting to scare me and I stopped him from saying something that he might regret later. Kenny suddenly leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Meet me after class, I need to ask you something." he whispered. His voice sent a chill down my spine and I had to bite my lip to keep in a moan. "Ok, Dustin?"

I nodded and looked up at the teacher who was talking about nothing that had to do with Biology. I ended up saying nothing for the next hour until the bell rang for second. After I walked outside, I saw Kenny standing by the lockers. Remembering that he needed to talk to me, I walked closer towards him.

"What's up Kenny?" I asked shyly. "Is something bothering you?"

Kenny turned towards me and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, I just need to ask you something."

I smiled and waited for him to say something. He took a deep breath and started talking in a fast pace.

"I know that you've only been in South Park since August but...I think that you're a great guy. Will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

My face turned bright red as I looked up at Kenny. He looked just as nervous as I was. A small smile came across my face as I nodded.

"I'd love to, Kenny." I said. "Are you ok?"

He nodded and put one of his arms around my waist. "Meet me at the park tonight."

I nodded and hugged him back. Someone started laughing uncontrollably and I turned around to see Clyde, Token, and Tweek. Clyde walked up to Kenny and I before pushing Kenny away from me. Token and Tweek were holding him back while Clyde pinned me to the locker. I struggled to get away but he kept me pinned to the locker.

"Let him go Clyde!" I heard Kenny roar over the rest of the laughter in the hallway.

Clyde did let me go. Only for me to be tackled and pinned back down. He kept punching me and pulling my hair. I could see Kenny struggling to get to me. I started fighting back until I had punched Clyde in the nose and he started to cry. Token and Tweek let Kenny go and walked away with Clyde.

"Dustin!" Kenny knelt down next to me. "Are you ok?"

I coughed and nodded that I was fine. I sat up and looked Kenny in the eye. He looked pretty close to crying so I held him close to me.

"I'll be fine Kenny." I said.

Kenny started rubbing my back and a shock of pain went up my spine, making me cry out. He suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong with your back?" he asked me.

I said nothing and looked down at the floor. I never realized that Kenny was still hovering over me until I looked back up. Kenny tilted my head up so that I was able to see his eyes again. My face heated up again as he leaned in to enclose the space left between us. He smelled like cigarettes but I didn't care at that point. My eyes fluttered shut and my arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. I could hear my breathing become unsteady as he kept rubbing the same bruised spot on my back.

"K-kenny," I moaned. "S-ah!-stop!"

"Not until you tell me what happened to your back." He said while rubbing that spot harder and faster.

My moaning eventually got louder and I started pushing Kenny off of me. Once he was far enough away from me, I took off without saying another word. I could hear Kenny calling my name, but I didn't want to turn back. My heart was racing when I realized that I was outside. Tears streamed down my face and I started to cry. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up. Pip was standing by me and smiling. His usual blond hair was dyed dark brown and his entire wardrobe changed completely. He's not wearing his newsletter boy hat anymore, instead was wearing a sky blue beanie.

"What's the matter, Dustin?" He asked. He sat down next to me and smiled happily. "You know that Kenny is worried about you."

I nodded and sighed. "He asked me out just a little while ago, I don't know what we're doing."

Pip smiled and looked up to see his boyfriend, Damian, coming towards the both of us. Damian was still dressed in the usual color black, like always. Damian smiled a bittersweet smile and looked down at Pip.

"Hey baby." He said. "And Dustin."

I nodded at Damian and looked down in my lap. Pip looked back at me and smiled again. "What's the matter?"

"I'm so confused." I said.

"Explain..." Damian said.

"Well," I said. "I like Kenny but at the same time I like Craig. But, Craig and Clyde are together. To make matters worse, Clyde beats the shit out of me and his friends hold back anyone who tries to stop him."

"Kind of like what happens a couple minutes ago." Damian said. "Yeah, and... how do you know?" I asked, considering that he wasn't in the hallway at the time. Or maybe he was...

"Just keep going!" Pip said excitedly. "And I thought I wasn't really into gossip."

"Anyway!" I said. "And sometime Craig hits me but not all the time. Sometimes when I'm around Craig, I just start panicking because he scares me. But when I'm with Kenny, I feel...happier."

"Like he actually cares about you?" Damian asked. Pip gasped and threw some snow on the teenage demon. A low growl came from Damian and Pip smirked evilly at him. I groaned, realizing that they weren't listening. I gingerly stood up, ignoring the wretched pain in my back and side, as I walked back inside. I was quickly slammed into a locker. The only person that I didn't want to see was standing right in front of me: Craig Tucker.

"Why did you punch my boyfriend?" he demanded. "You're lucky I'm not killing you right now."

I rolled my eyes and looked into his dark gray eyes. "Your 'boyfriend' attacked me and Kenny so I defended myself."

"That's not what Clyde, Token, or Tweek told me." He said. I could tell that he was getting angrier by the second.

"Well all three of them were lying straight to your face, get some better friends and a better boyfriend."

Once I said that, his fist collided with my jaw in a second. I stood back up and pushed him backwards.

"What the hell is your problem, Tucker!" I yelled. "I never do shit to you!"

I knew that the next place that I was heading was in a body bag because I was yelling at one of the most toughest kids in school. He pushed me back against the locker and slammed my head against one of them.

"You think that you can talk to me like that?" he growled in my ear. "Think again bitch!"

I pushed him off of me and started running in the opposite direction of Craig before I started making random twists and turns. I turned around for a second and saw that he was chasing me. My heart stopped for a second when I realized that I was at a dead end part of the hallway. My face collided with the brick wall and I was turned around in an instant. Craig's eye color changed from gray to red in about a minute. Now that's scary.

Craig pinned me down and started punching my head and chest. I was so full of adrenaline that I ended up biting him and kicking. I got one lucky shot, scrambled back to my feet, and ran like hell. Tears quickly flooded my eyes and started to fall down my face. I needed to find someone.

**-ok last time skip for this chapter!-**

School was like hell for the rest of the day for two reasons. One: Craig AND Clyde double teamed me in the locker room once everyone had left, and Two: Kenny wasn't their again when I got beaten again in the lunch room by Token. I'm starting this think that Kenny doesn't even give a fuck about me anymore. But I'm still gonna go on the date with him.

After the final bell rang I paced myself to get to my locker, grab my science book, and get out of there to go to Stan's place so us, Kyle, and Kenny could work on the project and turn it in. Someone tapped my shoulder and I yelped like a lost puppy. I turned around and saw the raven haired teen that I was supposed to be walking home with.

"I'm gonna kill you next time you do that." I threatened. "I'm already scared, scarred, and bruised up."

Stan smiled and Kyle came up next to him. "You guys ready and where's Kenny?"

I looked behind me and shrugged. "He was supposed to meet me by my locker, or was it his..."

"Its just your memory Dustin. You got hit one too many times." Stan snickered before Kyle elbowed him. "Lets go check by Kenny's locker before we look somewhere else."

I nodded and followed Kyle. Sure enough, we found Kenny by his locker. Kenny smiled and grabbed me by my waist. "So can we go now?"

I smiled and looked at the other couple who nodded. Kenny didn't let go of my waist the entire time that we walked to Stan's place. We started talking about how we were gonna split the work: Kyle and I were gonna work on the paper while Kenny and Stan were going to do the poster board.

Stan's mom and extremely awkward sister waved at us before we went upstairs to Stan's room. Something grabbed my ankle and I screamed like a four year girl. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny started laughing uncontrollably. I looked down and saw a baby that looked about a year old.

"That's were Steven went!" someone said. "Sorry about that Dustin."

I turned around and saw Shelly picking up the brunette toddler. Kenny grabbed me again and I curled up against his body, still shaking in fear. We eventually separated to work with the other couple. Kyle had already started to take notes so I did notes too and we combined them together to get our almost three paged paper.

"How's the poster board going guys?" Kyle asked once we were done.

Kenny and Stan moved out of the way and I was amazed. They managed to put all the information on the board and use skull decorations to show that arsenic is deadly. It was fucking sweet.

"I like it!" I said. "What about you Kyle?"

He nodded and smiled. "Awesome!"

I put the paper in Kyle's binder and sat on the floor next to Kenny. He kissed my cheek and rubbed my back again, avoiding that 'special' spot. He hit it once or twice on purpose, making me jump in the process and Stan and Kyle stare at me.

"You sure that you're ok, Dustin?" Kyle asked.

I nodded and jumped up again. That time it wasn't Kenny, but my phone. Kenny got up with me and we left Stan and Kyle in Stan's room. His mom waved bye and I realized that the baby and his mom were asleep. It was already dark outside and the stars decorated the night sky.

"Ready?" Kenny asked.

I nodded and we started walking towards my house, then stopped. Kenny grabbed my hand and started running with me following behind him. My ankle was still hurting but I sucked it up and kept running.

"Slow down Kenny!" I yelled at the blond haired boy. "My ankle still hurts!"

He stopped suddenly and placed me on his back before starting up again. I had to hold onto him to avoid falling off. The cold winter wind whipped my face like nothing was there, making it bright red. After a while, Kenny stopped and laid me down.

"Where are we?" I asked. "It doesn't look familiar..."

"This is Stark's Pond. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and I have always came here either in a group or separate. Kyle and Stan always came here to make out." Kenny explained with a small laugh. "I just wanted to show you something special."

I nodded and watched him go to the opposite side of the tree. He motioned me towards him and I followed him. I didn't know what he was talking about until I saw it. A lot of initials with hearts surrounding them. I looked a little closer and saw Wendy and Bebe's, Stan and Kyle's, Red and Heidi's, and Kenny's and mine.

"I made this one the same day of your first day of school." Kenny said pointing to the one with our initials. "I fell in love with you the minute I saw you."

I blushed bright red and looked away from the tree. Kenny smiled and tilted my head up so that my light brown eyes were staring into his bright blue eyes.

"I...I love you Dustin." Kenny said.

He pressed his lips against mine and pulled me closer to him. I didn't know how to react at first, but then I just stopped thinking and kissed him back. The wind picked up and snow started to fall but I didn't care. My arms moved to wrap them around his neck. His arms wrapped around my slim waist and pulled me even closer to his body. Maybe I belong with Kenny instead of Craig. But my feeling are so fucking confusing!

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter! I made the last part based on a picture I imagined in my mind. If anyone can draw the scene when Kenny kisses Dustin and send me a link, I will love you forever. By the way, Happy Birthday to meh!**


	2. Mom to the rescue and failed sex

**I think that I know where the story is going. Just give it some time and it will definably start to come together. By the way, I did find a pic that looms like Kenny and Dustin kissing in the snow. It looked pretty cute. Ok, story time!**

* * *

**II**

_"Kenny?" I asked. "KENNY?"_

_My voice echoed off of the black walls. Each step I took and every movement that made a sound that echoed several times to the wall and then back towards me. It was completely dark and I could barely see where I was going. I was getting more and more scared with every step I took. The worse part was that Kenny was with me, but I lost him. Not that he doesn't get lost often, this has to be the worst time to get lost._

_"C'mon Kenny!" I yelled. "This isn't funny anymore!"_

_Tears streamed down my face and I started to rummage through my hoodie to try and find something that made some type of light. I finally found something and sighed with relief. The small lighter made a small glow, enough for me to see where I was going. But then I wished that I didn't light the fire. Kenny's body was laying there, dead._

_"Kenny?" I asked. " C-c'mon Kenny, wake up!"_

_He never woke back up. Tears started to stream down my face at the sight of my boyfriend laying on his back, dead. Blood stained his entire body, face, and clothes. A single stab wound in chest was still bleeding. I quickly placed both my hands on his chest and the blood started seeping through my hands._

_"K-Kenny?" I asked shakily. "Please don't die..."_

_His head suddenly turned and faced me. "I'm already dead..."_

__**-end of dream-**

"FUCK!" I yelled.

I shot up from my pillow and was panting hard when I realized that I was back in my room and in my bed. Kenny was sitting up next to me and he looked worried. His usual orange parka was on the chair next to my bed and he was lying there shirtless. A small blush danced across my face.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

I started to cry and nod. He pulled me into a hug and I curled up against his chest. I felt around his chest a couple times before sighing with relief. There were no stab wounds on him.

"Are you horny or something?" he asked after a while. "I can fix that if you are."

I blushed bright red and shook my head. "N-no."

Kenny smirked evilly and pinned me down on my bed. I started to panic and shake at the thought of what Kenny was gonna do to me. He kissed me again before stopping suddenly. I guess he could tell that I was getting nervous.

"You look like you're about to pass out." Kenny said. "Maybe I should stop."

He rolled back over and pulled me closer to him. I stared into his baby blue eyes for a while before the both of us fell asleep again. My heart that was currently racing a mile a minute, was starting to slow down. Kenny rubbed my cheek with his thumb for a while before falling asleep.

"Love you baby." I whispered in his ear before falling asleep next to him.

**-time skip-**

The same sunshine that woke me up yesterday did the same thing today. My jet black hair was all over my head and I didn't feel like fixing it. Mom was sitting in the chair and she had a smile on her face. I stared at her for a while before speaking up.

"How long have you been in my room and what did you see?" I asked. "And PLEASE, don't tell Shawn if you know what happened last night."

Mom smiled and pulled out her camera. She went to a certain picture and stopped. It was the one when I was curled up against Kenny and we were both asleep. Mom was smiling while my face turned dark red. I then realized something important.

"Mom," I said. "My door was locked last night, how did you get in here?"

She held up a black bobby pin before she started laughing. "It's a Lee secret."

I nodded and looked back up at the chair. Kenny's parka was gone and so was Kenny. He must have left in the middle of the night while I was still asleep. Hopefully, I'll see him later at school. Mom left and I followed behind her to get to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and turned on the water. I then realized something else. Shawn didn't beat the hell out of me last night. Maybe with Kenny in my room, it's like he didn't want to bother us. Weird...

After I got out of the shower, I quickly ran back to my room and into my closet. My usual hoodie, jeans,and converse were laying on the floor and I picked them up. Something white fell out of the hoodie pocket and I picked it up.

**Sorry that I had to leave late last night, I still love you Dustin. See you later at school. Kenny.**

I blushed bright red and got dressed as quickly as I could. My wet, tangled, and messy hair was covered with a hat that covered my entire head. A small portion of my hair covered one of my light brown eyes. My black eyes had finally gone away and the spot on my back had healed up. But now whenever someone touches it, sometimes it'll start to flare up and I would jump up again.

Suddenly, I was slammed into my bed and I heard something snap. My ankle felt like it was on fire and I screamed out loud. Fast footsteps came up the stairs and mom burst through the door. She saw Shawn hovering over me and my funny bent ankle. Her face turned bright red and she looked dead at Shawn.

"Leave your brother alone." she hissed at him. "I want you out of here..."

I looked back up at Shawn and saw a smile on his face. "You don't scare-"

"NOW!" Mom shrieked. "I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND NEVER BACK!"

I was scared because I had never seen this side of her before. It actually scared me. Shawn looked back down at me and I shut my eyes tight, waiting for his fist to collide with my face. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Shawn leaving my room. Mom shut the door behind her and I was laying there with a dumbstruck look on my face. My ankle was starting to bruise and bleed. I could hear mom and Shawn yelling at each other. They stopped for a moment and the front door opened.

"He's upstairs, Kenny." Mom said. "If you don't mind, can you take him to the hospital on your way to school?"

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the door suddenly opened. Kenny was standing there with a worried expression on his face. He helped me sit up and he hugged me.

"What happened?" he asked.

I explained what was going on so far and stopped when I got to now. Kenny still didn't let me go. He just picked me up, we both went downstairs and started towards the hospital.

**-time skip-**

I'm not support to go back to school for a couple of days, so I'm gonna be stuck at home for that time. In the mean time, Kenny promised me that he was gonna visit me everyday at home. And we're going to the homecoming game on Friday. But, I have a bad feeling about some things. First off, I'm definitely worried about mom. She's been pretty stressed out ever since Shawn left and moved in with a couple of his friends. But I don't know why after 7 years, she decides to stop him from abusing me. The second thing that I'm worried about is Kenny. He's been getting more and more clingy towards me. Not that it's a bad thing! It's just that he sometimes takes it a little too far. He sometimes gets a little too rough and I end up with a small mark or two, but it's ok. The last thing that I'm worried about is Clyde and Craig. I know that most of you are saying why should I give a fuck about those two. But now they're starting to split up. Clyde is really starting to get closer to Token and Craig seems more distant from everyone. Every once in a while, I would catch him by himself just staring into space or listening to music. It's not that I can't stand him, it's just that I'm kinda worried about him.

I shook my head and sighed. One of my Black Veil Brides posters was hanging off of the wall and I didn't want to move to keep it from falling. Andy Beirsack was staring at me with his bright blue eyes. It felt kind of weird because a dude in a poster was staring at me, but I didn't care at this point. I still remember when I got that poster. It was my first BVB concert and I got Andy to sign it. I was still living in New York at the time and was loving every minute of it. And so was the rest of the family. That was when dad was still alive, Shawn didn't beat the living shit out of me, and mom actually took me to hospitals. But then everything chanced once I came out of the closet and we moved to South Park. Dad killed himself and Shawn beats me like there's no tomorrow. Before, and now, I sometimes think of suicide. But now that everything's happened, I can't leave mom or Kenny.

Tears quickly flooded my eyes and I tried to blink them away, but I couldn't. I buried my face in my arms and started crying. Maybe Shawn was right, I should kill myself. A sudden knocking on my door cause me to look up. My parka wearing boyfriend was standing there with a smile on his face. I wiped my face the best I could and waved for him to come in. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"How ya feeling?" he asked me. "Better or worse?"

I shrugged and looked up at him. "About the same as yesterday."

He nodded and sat down next to me on my bed. I could feel the cold coming off of him and it starts to make me cold. I ended up tossing him a blanket mom left me and he wrapped it around the both of us.

"You're cold." I said quietly. "Why don't you take off your parka, you'll warm up faster."

Kenny nodded and undid his parka before sliding it off and wrapping himself back up. I could feel the heat escaping from him. He tilted my head up so that I was looking into his bright blue eyes again. A small pink blush danced across my face again as I realized that he was going to kiss me again. He leaned closer to me and my blush deepened. He kissed me and I started squirming because it was scaring me. I just wanted to sleep.

"Kenny," I said in between kisses. "S-stop!"

He pulled away from me. "What's wrong?"

I yawned and my eyes started drooping. "I didn't get any sleep, I'm tired."

Kenny smiled and kissed my cheek before pulled me close to his chest again. I could hear his faint heart beat and it was like a lullaby. I yawned again and Kenny pulled the covers up on both of us before I had started falling asleep. Kenny kissed my forehead and started playing with my hair. My eyes closed but I was still awake. Mostly because I could still feel Kenny moving and playing with my hair. He eventually stopped moving and that told me that he was asleep. I kissed him and started falling asleep myself. The last think I thought about was why Kenny doesn't wear a shirt under his parka and Friday's game.

**-time skip-**

One of my light brown eyes opened and I saw that I was alone again. Kenny wasn't laying next to me and his parka was gone. He left again. I looked at the clock on the dresser and saw that it was almost midnight. I had missed dinner but I never eat anyway. You can probably tell that I'm anorexic by what I just said. But I don't eat because I think it would make me look fat, but it's just that I don't like a lot of foods and the rest I'm allergic to. Some things I do like, like pizza. Defiantly love that.

My eyes starting burning and I rubbed them before realizing that my room looked different. There were different posters on the walls, the wall was painted a different color and it smelled funny. The door opened and I saw Kenny and a little girl. The girl couldn't be more that 14, but she was defiantly older than 11. She had light brown hair and blue eyes just like Kenny. She was wearing a hello kitty t-shirt and blue jeans. She was smiling and holding onto Kenny's hand.

"Glad that you are awake." Kenny said before yawning. "This is my sister, Karen."

I nodded and waved at her. Kenny bent down next to Karen and pushed her slightly towards me. She smiled and hugged me before saying something.

"I'll make sure that you get treated right by my brother." she said before walking out of the room. "Treat him right, Kenny!"

Kenny smiled at his little sister and say next to me on his bed. "At least your ankle is doing better."

I shrugged. "I guess that you could say that..."

Kenny frowned and looked back up at me. "Can I ask you a honest question, Dustin?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "Go ahead..."

He sighed and looked back up at me. "If something ever happens to me, would you start dating again?"

I shrugged. "Only if you wanted me to, but other than that no."

Kenny smiled and pulled me into another death grip hug. "Stan asked Kyle the same question and Kyle said the same thing that you said."

I nodded and realized something important. "Why'd you ask that, Kenny?"

Kenny shrugged and looked back down at me. "Most people would say yes."

I smiled and hugged Kenny tighter. "I'm not like those people and I never will be."

Kenny smiled and kissed my forehead. "Good."

Someone suddenly knocked at the door and two sets of teens came in: Stan and Kyle, Pip and Damian. Kenny smiled and waved at all of them.

"Not to be mean," Kenny and I said. "But why are you guys here?"

Kyle shrugged and looked at the other three teens. Pip was smiling and holding onto Damian. Damian was keeping the brunette teen close to his chest and giving everyone a death glare.

"Got some news." Pip and Kyle said at the same time. "Craig and Clyde just broke up!"

Kenny's room was dead silent and my heart was racing a mile a minute. Kyle and Pip looked like they couldn't hold their excitement. I sighed and looked back up at the ceiling.

"So what actually happened?" Kenny asked seeming more interested in the conversation than I was. "Did they have a fight?"

This time Stan nodded and laughed. "Clyde was cheating."

I stopped a coming laugh and looked away. "I figured that one of them would end up cheating, just thought it would be Craig instead of Clyde."

Damian shook his head. "It was Clyde that cheated on Craig with Tweek."

That time I looked up at the demon teen. "Why would he pick Tweek? Not that there's anything wrong with him, just why?"

The four teens shrugged. I laid my head on Kenny's shoulder and watched as the other four teens got comfortable in Kenny's room. Pip and Damian settled for a corner talking while Stan and Kyle sat by the window. Thoughts started racing through my head as I sat there next to Kenny. I'm still stuck on why would Clyde cheat on Craig with Tweek. Tweek is just a twitchy blond mess. Not that there's anything wrong with him, it's just that...why? And then I'm starting to think about what Craig's gonna do about the entire situation. But I'm mainly worried about a tiny problem: Craig has some minors anger management issues. They're not as bad when he's sober. If he gets really pissed, someone's gonna end up in a body bag before the day is over. And that's a major problem for me because I'm one of his main bully targets. So I can't get him pissed off for a while. As for Clyde, he's just a bitch so just avoid him at all costs. Token, he's cool I guess. He never did anything to try and hurt me.

"I think that the blueberry ones are pretty good." Kyle said. "Did you ever try the grape jolly ranchers?"

Stan shook his head and looked towards the window. "There's Clyde and Token at Stark's Pond."

Everyone got up and looked dead out of the window. Majority of us gasped as soon as Clyde kissed Token. So now Clyde was playing all three of his best friends? This dude has serious commitment issues! Pip's face was bright red and Kyle's was starting to change.

"Now you see why I can't stand some of the people at school!" Damian suddenly said. "Him and Wendy are the main ones."

Everyone nodded and watched as the interracial couple left, fingers entwined together. My eyes closed and I leaned against Kenny. Or I thought I did. I fell hard on Kenny's floor and I had to bite back a scream. Damian was laughing and Kenny helped me back up. Apparently, he was sitting on his bed and I was the only one that was still by the window. I quickly sat up and brushed off the past embarrassing moment before crawling onto Kenny's bed. He smiled and put his arm around me. Stan and Kyle were now in the corner by Kenny's closet having another make out session. Damian and Pip were gone when I looked over. I figured that they both went back to hell. Kenny suddenly pulls me towards his body and I end up on top of him. He started to smile seductively and reach for my back.

"No." I said firmly before crawling off of him.

Kenny ended up pulling me back onto him and his hand headed for my hips. I bit my bottom lip and looked away. Did I mention that I'm contreltophobic and erotophobic? And anything that has to do with sex? With those two main phobias, I would be on the floor having a seizure if that happens. I mean, it's not that I don't want to give Kenny what he want. It's that I'm scared about it. Like some things gonna go horribly wrong and one of us would get hurt.

"Dust?" Kenny asked while snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you ok?"

I nodded and gave him a bracy smile. He smiled back and kissed my cheek. I finally crawl back off of him after a couple minutes and lay there with my head on his should. My ankle was still hurting like a bitch but when I was with Kenny, I was always feeling ok. My arms wrapped around Kenny's waist and I pulled myself closer to him. I looked over at Stan and Kyle and saw Kyle asleep in Stan's lap. Stan was playing with Kyle's hair just like Kenny was playing with mine. The sun had finally set and the first couple of stars of the night came out. I shut my eyes for a couple seconds and ended up falling asleep.

**-Dustin's Dream-**

I was thrown against the wall by someone cloaked in all black. My heart was racing a mile a minute and every part of my body hurt. I slid down with a small groan before hitting the black top. The person bent down next to me and chuckled evilly. The guy couldn't be older than 19. He looked into my eyes and smiled a smile that made me nauseated inside and out. He tiled my head up and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I constantly struggled to get away, but his grip got tighter on my wrists. He suddenly pushed me onto the gravel of the alley, not breaking the kiss. After a couple minutes, he broke away from me and I started to cry. He pulled my hoodie and t-shirt off and a blast of wind hit my warm skin. He leaned in for another kiss.

"No! Get off me!" I was moving my head and straining to push him away.

He used one of his hand to undo my pants and the other was holding my wrists down so I couldn't move. Tears kept sliding down my face and I started crying all over again. The mystery guy slapped me so hard that I thought I could see some starts, besides the ones in the sky.

"Make another sound and you're dead..." He said before pulling a Swiss army knife from his pocket.

**-sudden waking-**

I started screaming and I covered my face. I had broken out into a cold sweat and my entire body was shaking. A pair of arms wrapped around me and I screamed again.

"ITS JUST ME!" A familiar voice yelled. "CALM DOWN DUSTIN!"

I stopped shaking and looked up. Kenny was looking at me with extreme worry in his eyes. He pulled me into his chest and I started to sob again. My violent shaking just turned into small tremors after a couple minutes.

"What happened?" Another voice asked. "It's ok Kyle, go back to sleep."

"I think that Dustin had a fucked up nightmare." Kenny said. "Is that what happened baby?"

I nodded and didn't move away from Kenny. I could hear his heart beat but I didn't want to go back to sleep, in fear of having the same dream again. Kenny kissed my forehead and we both laid back down on his bed. My eyes closed again and there was nothing but a white wall. Just fine with me, at least I don't have to dream about someone trying to rape me in an alley. As long as I was with Kenny, I'll be fine. I fucking hope.

**-time skip-**

"C'mon Dustin." A sweet and familiar voice said. "Gotta get up..."

I opened my eyes and saw two things: One, Kenny had the prettiest blue eyes ever! Two, my erotophobia started acting up and I couldn't breath evenly. I pushed him off of me and sat up. He handed me the gray crutches that were by the door and helped me up.

"You're a good boyfriend, ya know that?" I said once we were both outside.

"Yes." He simply said.

I frowned and we both went outside. It was freezing cold, but it felt kinda good since it was really hot in Kenny's room. Kenny wrapped his arm around my waist and we sat outside. It was so quiet but I figured that the entire neighborhood was still asleep. Kenny tilted my head up and smiled a heart melting smile. At that exact moment, the two main people that I didn't want to see at the moment came into view: Craig and Clyde.

* * *

**You guys love me for all the drama that I'm putting into this aren't you? So the guy that tries to rape Dustin is a key character in this story. You'll find out who it is in the end. So in the mean time, keep watching for the next chapter and listen to Black Veil Brides. I made this quote:**

**"In the end, the fallen angels will be my savior."**

**Styleluver123, out! xD**


	3. Abuse and New Siblings

**I FINALLY GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR? I OFFICIALLY LOVE THAT PERSON SO MUCH. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

* * *

**III**

"Can w-we go?" I stuttered slightly. "Please?"

Kenny nodded and we turning back to go inside until someone called Kenny's name. He turned around and got a face full of snow. I was still unsteady so when Craig threw a snow ball at me, it literally knocked me backwards. No wonder why this dude is on the baseball team, he's got a good pitch.

"You ok?" Kenny asked before getting hit with another snow ball. He picked up something and threw it, knocking Clyde out instantly. "STAY AWAY SON OF A BITCH!"

After the small feud, I was on top of Kenny again. He was smiling seductively and I could tell that he wanted something. I shook my head and a bright red blush danced across my face. He started to laugh but he never kept his eyes off of me.

"I don't think that-" I was silenced by Kenny pressing his lips firmly against mine.

He managed to pull my hoodie off and leave me in a thin white t-shirt. His thumb brushed against 'that spot' on my back and I let out a shaky moan. He smiled and kept pushing on it like it was a button.

"D-don't..." I said.

He just kept that smile on his face and kissed me again. "You're so cute sometimes."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hoodie back on just as he grabbed my arms and yanked my hoodie back off onto the floor. My heart sped up by a thousand as I looked into his eyes again.

"I kind of like you like this." He murmured in my ear. "Just the way you are."

I blushed and smiled. He grabbed my slim hips and held me in place so that I wasn't really able to move away from him. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling his hands off of my waist. I laid down and his arm instantly went around my shoulders.

"Maybe some other time." I mumbled before curling into a ball.

Kenny only shifted in response and I fell asleep.

**-time skip-**

It was fifth period an I was completely exhausted. My ankle wasn't hurting as bad as it was the other day. Kenny is still being clingy. But now I'm actually starting to like it a little. He's a good snuggler, I gotta admit. He's really sweet and we like a lot of the same things. So basically, he's the outgoing perverted version of me. I was having an extremely hard time trying to keep my eyes open while this video of how carbon dioxide erupted from a volcano and killed a ton of people in Africa was playing in the Library. Majority of everyone was either sleeping, with their boyfriend/girlfriend while making out, or on their iPhones/iPods ignoring the world around them. Where I was at the time: laying on Kenny's lap and he was holding me by my waist again. I eventually got used to it and I closed my eyes. He entangled his fingers in my hair and kept playing with it.

"Hey Kenny." someone whispered. "Kenny!"

Kenny turned his head and then rolled his eyes back down at me. "Someone wants you."

I looked up and saw mom was at the door and holding something. I got up, almost tripping over Clyde's foot, and ran towards my mom. She was smiling from ear to ear before hugging me.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked in my usually quiet voice.

She picked up a little girl that looked like she was in pre-school. She had chocolate brown eyes just like mine and dark brown hair that was tied into two pony tails. She was hiding her face in my mom's neck and whimpering quietly.

"Please tell me you didn't take her." I said after a little while. "If you did, we need to take her back to her mother."

Mom rolled her eyes and smiled. "You remember when your grandmother and grandfather went to get the baby your father and I adopted from China?"

I nodded and she continued. "Well, meet your little sister. Samaria."

I stared at mom and the baby before shaking my head. "Are you sure that this is her, she's not even close to being Chinese."

She started laughing and talking again. "She's been bounced around from home to home and she went from Australia to here to China and now she's back here."

The brunette toddler looked up at me and started reaching. Mom smiled and I took my sister from her. She stared at me before smiling brightly. I smiled and she started giggling. Mom's expression suddenly turned serious again. I looked at her and sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Please tell me that Shawn isn't moving back in..."

She laughed nervously. "It's just until he can find another place to stay, his last place burned down."

"Fine, only on one condition: Samaria comes to school with me AND sleeps in my room." I shrugged and shifted Samaria to my other arm. "I'm not taking any chances of her getting hurt by him."

Mom nodded and kissed both of us before leaving. I looked at Samaria and she poked my face and giggled. I rolled my eyes and walked back inside of the library. The video was over and we only had another 45 minutes until school let out. We were on a half a day schedule. Majority everyone was still sitting but some were running around the library.

Some people were looking at me and smiling because I was holding Samaria. Samaria started whimpering and I let her down. She immediately started running towards Craig. When she tripped and fell, I picked her up in an instant. She pointed to Craig and I shook my head.

"Why no him?" she asked. "No nice?"

"He's not nice at all Samaria." I warned her. "Be careful around him."

I saw Kenny standing against one of the bookshelves with his headphones on. I smiled and Samaria started to reach for Kenny's headphones. Kenny smiled and took them out.

"Who's this?" Kenny said before cooing at Samaria.

"Samaria Lee." I said. "My parents adopted her a couple months ago and she's here now."

Kenny nodded and Samaria reached for him. I smiled and put Samaria closer to Kenny until he finally took her. Kenny smiled and Samaria tugged on his blond hair a little too hard. I smiled as Samaria climbed onto Kenny's head and grabbed a book. She threw it and I looked at it. _No Love is here._ it read.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

I looked up and smiled. "It's nothing."

I grabbed Samaria off if Kenny's head and put the book back. Kenny held my hand and kissed me. Someone shrieked and Samaria started to cry. Kenny and I broke away and saw that Wendy and Bebe were fighting again. Literally, Bebe was pulling on Wendy's hair and Wendy was punching Bebe. I looked up at Kenny and he was just smiling.

"I knew you two would make a cute couple." someone said.

I groaned and saw that Clyde was still holding Token's hand. Token was holding a book and occasionally smiling at Clyde. Samaria's grip tightened on my shirt and she hid her face in the crook of my neck.

"No good." she mumbled to herself.

I looked back at Clyde and he was smirking evilly. I passed Samaria to Kenny and he went to a different isle of the library. I looked back at Clyde and his fist instantly lifted and slammed into my eye. I was knocked into one of the bookshelves and the entire library was silent. I came back up and tackled the brunette while Token just stood there and watched. Clyde grabbed my hair and kept slamming my head into the bookshelf.

"GET OFF OF ME FAG!" I screamed in his face.

"YOU'RE JUST AS MUCH OF A FAG AS I AM BITCH!" He yelled back before picking me up by my shirt and slamming me against the wall. My back flared up again and I bit my lip until I tasted blood.

"Had enough?" he asked harshly and I took that chance to grab his hair and slam him down on the floor. All I could see was red as my fist kept connecting to Clyde's face in complete blind rage.

"DUSTIN STOP!" someone yelled but they were simply ignored because I was set on murder.

Someone pulled me off of Clyde and held me by my arms to keep me from going back. I looked up and everyone was screaming for that person to let me go so I could keep going. I shook my head a couple times and my heart stopped when I heard it.

"CRAIG LET DUSTIN FINISH!" I heard Wendy yell. "I need something for my blog!"

I snatched away and sure enough it was Craig that was holding me back. His gray eyes were staring into my brown ones. I pushed him into a shelf and glared at him.

"Don't. fucking. touch. me. AGAIN!" I growled at him.

Everyone finally started to disappear when they figured out the fight was over. Kenny handed Samaria to me and smiled.

"You're brother is a scrapper, Samaria." He said. "You can learn some things from him."

I hit Kenny playfully and the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. We both walked outside as Wendy and Bebe continued to fight. It was completely silent as we walked to my house. Kenny suddenly stopped and I looked back at him.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Does it have anything to do with-"

"I don't like the way Craig was looking at you when we were leaving." He said. "It pisses me off."

I stare at him blankly for two reasons. One, I didn't even know that Craig was looking at me. Two, is Kenny seriously getting jealous? I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kenny's hand.

"You know that I don't actually give a fuck about what Craig does right?" I asked. "I'm only concerned about you, my mom, and Samaria."

Kenny smiled and kissed my cheek before we started walking again. Samaria started acting funny whenever Kenny and I started doing romantic stuff. Like when Kenny tries to kiss me, Samaria started to cry and I would have to rock her until she calmed down. Sometimes Kenny would kiss me and Samaria would bite on his fingers.

"Dude," I looked at Samaria. "Quit it!"

She stuck up her small middle finger and walked out of my room. Kenny was towering over me and my arms were wrapped around the back of his neck. He was biting and nibbling on my neck and I was trying my best to stay still. His parka was off and laying lazily on my floor next to my black hoodie. His lips forced themselves against mine and I looked at Kenny. I tried breaking away but his grip got tighter on me and I was starting to suffocate. I pushed on his chest and he finally broke away from me.

"Damn Kenny." I said.

Kenny just smiled and we were back to the usual. Someone knocked on the door and i pulled away from Kenny. i stood up and walked to the door. Someone grabbed me an pulled me out of my room.

"Miss me FAG?" Shawn hissed in my ear.

My breathing hitched in my throat and all i could think about was getting Samaria in my room. Shawn suddenly shook me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly punched him and ran downstairs to find Samaria watching TV with mom. Shawn was coming right behind me so I scooped her up and ran out the door.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Shawn yelled from behind me.

Samaria was starting to cry when she heard Shawn. I just picked up the pace and saw that Kenny was at the end of the street. He grabbed Samaria and we made a beeline for his house. It looked like Stan's only it was a dark brown. We both went in and Kenny shut the door behind him. Samaria was still crying and I was trying to calm her down.

"What the hell is going on?" Kenny asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Mom said that Shawn's place burned down so he movedback in with us until he can find another place." I explained before Karen came downstairs.

"What the hell?" she simply said. "You guys adopted a baby!"

* * *

**Well, this chapter could have gone better. I'll try harder next time. Byez! styleluver123, out!**


	4. Promises and New girls

**YAY I GOT MORE REVIEWS! Keep sending them in!**

* * *

**VI**

I'M OFFICALLY FREAKING OUT! Usually I get paired up with Stan or Kyle with a project in History. But instead, I got paired up with CRAIG! I'm not even worried about the fucking project anymore. I'm more worried about what KENNY is going to say. Craig and Kenny CANNOT stand each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they were fighting every other week. Ever since Craig first started abusing me, there's been a war between them. And now if Kenny finds out that I'm partnered with Craig, he's gonna fucking KILL me! Then again, Kenny wouldn't be that cruel...would he?

"Craig nice." Samaria said, nearly scaring me half to death. "Give me dollie."

I looked at Samaria and sure enough she was holding onto a Barbie doll. It looked just like her, brown pony tails and dark brown eyes, and she was smiling from ear to ear. The doll was wearing a pink ski outfit. She handed it to me and I smiled. The doll had to be brand new because it was still shiny. I then realized what she said.

"Craig gave you this Samaria?" I asked. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Samaria nodded happily and pulled something white from her pocket. She handed it to me and started playing with her other dolls. I opened the paper and groaned. I could easily recognize Craig's handwriting.

_meet me outside later_

" Is it from Craig." She said happily. "Craig nice..."

I rolled my eyes. "I heard you the first two times Samaria, no need to keep saying it over and over."

Samaria stuck out her tongue and walked towards me. "What it say?"

I looked down at her and ruffled her dark brown hair. "I gotta meet him somewhere later."

She squealed happily and hugged me. "Can I go?"

I didn't want to leave her here and I certainly didn't want to drop her off at Kenny's house, so I honestly don't have any other choice but to take her with me.

"Fine you can go." I said. "Go ahead and get ready."

Samaria smiled happily and ran into my closet before coming out in a blue and white striped dress. I smiled and helped her pull on her leggings. She went back in my closet and grabbed a pair of her white converse. She handed them to me and I sat her on my bed.

"They go on there?" she said. She was holding onto one of them and she was watching me tie the other one up. "It go there."

I listened to my baby sister talk for the next ten minutes, enjoying every moment of it, while I finish getting her ready. Realizing that I wasn't ready myself, I just threw on my sky blue hoodie and converse. Samaria was all bundled up and ready when I picked her up. She was still holding onto the doll that Craig gave her and she did look pretty cute. I took my phone out and took a couple of pictures, mentally reminding myself to upload them to Facebook later.

I took one more picture before put my phone away. Samaria and I both walked downstairs and out of the house. Someone called my name and I looked up. Craig was there with a girl the same age as Samaria. The little girl had strawberry blond hair that was tied in red ribbons. Samaria wanted to be put down so I put her in the snow.

"What did you want?" I asked.

Craig shifted and his baby sister went to play with Samaria. I looked at Craig and he was blushing. I didn't know if he was embarrassed, nervous, or cold.

"What Craig?" I asked again. "It's freezing out here and I'm not feeling good."

His grey eyes were still staring at the ground. I sighed and picked up Samaria. Craig grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. A red blush danced across my face.

"I said not to touch me Tucker!" I hissed at him. "Let me go!"

He finally said something after a couple seconds but it was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

I stared at him and pried his fingers off of my wrist before picking Samaria back up. She was crying and pointing at Ruby. I looked down and saw that the dolls head was in one of her hands and the body was in the other. Samaria was screeching and I had to cover her mouth with her white scarf and run home. Samaria was now full on screaming.

"I'll just buy you a new doll ok?" I said after she had finally started to calm down. "Just tell me which one you want."

Samaria nodded and wiped her tear stained face. I hugged her and she just kept sniffling. Shawn suddenly came in and Samaria started to cry again. She quickly ran towards my closet and locked herself inside.

"What Shawn?" I asked after Samaria ran into the closet. "Don't even think about hurting Samaria."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist. "Just come with me, fag."

I hesitantly followed behind him and we stopped outside. Kenny was there and he didn't look too happy. I looked back at Shawn and saw that he was smirking evilly at me. Kenny grabbed my wrist and drug me towards his house. I started panicking because Samaria was at the house alone with Shawn. I silently prayed that she's still locked in the closet. Kenny suddenly grabbed my wrist and started dragging me.

"Kenny where are we going?" I asked shakily. "K-Kenny?"

He didn't say anything and just kept dragging me towards his house. Once we got there, I almost tripped going up the stairs because he was pulling on me and I was trying to leave.

"Get up here!" he yelled.

I was starting to get scared because Kenny never yelled at me. Not even if he's really pissed off. We got to Kenny's room and he threw me inside before locking the door behind me. I tried breaking the window but Kenny had pulled me back down.

"Why were you with Craig?" he asked harshly. "Are you fucking him?"

I was shaking so badly that I couldn't answer him. He kept shaking me and I tried fighting back but it only made him angrier.

"Kenny nothing happened!" I yelled at him. "He just wanted to bother me!"

"Bullshit!" he yelled before his fist connected with my jaw.

I cried out in pain and started for the door again. He grabbed my ankles and kept me pinned down on the floor.

"Let me GO!" I screamed in a desperate attempt to get free.

His fist connected to the side of my head again, blurring my vision slightly. I started kicking and punching back but I couldn't throw him off. I just gave up after a couple of minutes. Kenny raised his fist again before...his eyes softened. I took that chance to push him off of me and scoot away as far as I could.

"WHAT THE HELL KENNY!" I screamed. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I saw that Kenny wasn't moving from that spot. I watched as a couple tears fell from his blue eyes and onto his parka. I crawled closer but stopped when looked up at me. The entire right side of my face was hurting so badly.

"Kenny?" I asked with a raspy voice. "What's wrong?"

He crawled towards me before grabbing my wrists. "Why?"

I looked at him for a couple of seconds before finding my voice. "What?"

"This is the third time this happened and you still haven't left me yet." He said, tears now streaming down his face. " Why didn't you leave me yet?"

I kissed his tear stained cheek and smiled. "Because I still love you."

He pulled me into one of his death grip hugs. "I promise that I won't do it again."

I nodded silently. In my mind, I honestly had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time that it's gonna happen.

**-time skip-**

**A/N: Dustin's back at his house. Scary right?**

Sunshine peeked through the window and my dark brown eyes fluttered open. My right eye was so sore that I didn't want to open it. I needed to depend on my left eye and a mirror as I walked towards the bathroom.

The hot water on my bruises and scars didn't make the pain any easier. Hot tears suddenly started streaming down my face as I thought about what happened yesterday. I shook my head and turned off the water, trying my best to get rid of all my thoughts.

I walked towards my closet and pulled out an Escape The Fate t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of converse. I played with my hair a little bit before giving up and pulling my hood over my head.

"Hi..." someone said.

I looked down and saw my 4-year-old sister, fully dressed and unharmed. Mom must have locked her in my room when I had left. She was smiling and holding onto a new doll. I smiled and silently thanked Craig.

"I cry and he visit me at night time." She said. "I ok though."

I smiled and picked her up despite my arms hurting like hell. Samaria hugged me and looked at my face.

"What happen to eye?" she asked shyly. "It bwue."

I sighed and knew what she was talking about. I went downstairs and grabbed a packet of pop tarts before walking out the door. She started whining as soon as I opened the package so I handed her half of one. Samaria smiled and started eating as we walked to South Park High. Samaria finished her pop tart and played with my hair.

"Why eye like that?"she asked again.

I gave her another half of the pop tart and she was quiet the rest of the way to school. Once I dropped her off in her classroom, she went to go play with Ruby. I watched her for a couple seconds before walking upstairs **(A/N: The school has grades PreK-8th downstairs and 9th-12th upstairs.)** Stan and Kyle were by Stan's locker. I smiled and they waved at me.

"Hey guys." I said. "What's up?"

Stan and Kyle looked at me funny before Kyle looked at me. "What the hell is wrong with your voice?"

I shook my head and smiled. "I'm probably just losing it, that's all."

Stan nodded and looked at the ceiling. "It feels like I'm forgetting something..."

"Here comes Kenny." Kyle said. "He looks sad..."

I turned around and sure enough my blond boyfriend was walking towards all of us. Kenny wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"I gotta go to make sure that my notes are done." I said before pouting. "Sit with me later?"

Kenny nodded before kissing my bruised cheek. "Sure and sorry about last night."

I left him go before walking into the classroom. Someone covered my mouth and I started screaming. But no one could hear me.

"It's just me Dustin." A soft voice said. "Craig."

I stopped shaking and Craig smiled. "C-can you let me g-go?"

Craig finally let me go and I resisted the urge to smack him. He was smiling, like he read my mind. His expression suddenly turned serious as I looked away from him.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked.

I shook my head and put on the best fake smile I could. "Samaria and I were play wrestling and she threw a chair from her doll house at me."

Craig seemed unfazed by what I just said. "You know that I know you're lying right?"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away from Craig. He grabbed my wrists and spun me around so that I was facing him. Dark brown eyes connected to smokey grey eyes. My face heated up as a small smile reached Craig's lips.

"You can come over to my place later if you want." He said.

My eyes widened at what he said and my blush got hotter.

"To work on the project!" he quickly added.

I didn't even know that I was holding my breath until I started coughing. Craig let my wrists go and I walked towards the table I usually sit at. Someone came in and I turned my head. My heart jumped in my throat when I saw Kenny standing there. The two were glaring at each other and I thought they were about to fight. Even though the did fight yesterday in the gym, it would be best to keep away.

"Dustin?" Someone said.

I looked behind me and saw Wendy staring intently at me. I motioned for her to come over and she was now sitting next to me.

"You don't mind if I sit here for a couple of days do you?" Wendy asked. Tears were running down her face and her mascara was running. "I just don't want to sit at that table for a while..."

I smiled and grabbed a box of tissues that were sitting on the counter next to me. She wiped her eyes and looked down. I rubbed her back and noticed that she was shaking. She had a bruise on her neck and one on the back of her right ear.

"What happened?" I asked. "Did you and Bebe have another fight last night?"

"I guess you could say that." Wendy looked up at me. "I came home really late last night after a double shift at Raisins. Once I came inside, I heard noises upstairs. I figured that Bebe was watching her favorite video of us at the water park last summer, because my top came off and she almost beat the shit out of this guy who was staring at me."

I nodded and she kept talking. "When I went upstairs to get ready for bed, I saw Bebe on top of Red. Of course I started to cry because that fucking hurt. Bebe didn't care at all, she just threw a book at me. I left the house with my book bag and the clothes on my back. I just slept in my car last night..."

She stopped and started crying all over again. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close when she started crying harder.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG THIS TIME!" She shrieked making the entire classroom silent.

Someone came up and ruffled my hair. I looked up and saw Tweek. "What's wrong with Wendy?" **(A/N: OMG ALL W's!)**

"Bebe cheated on Wendy with Red." I said. "Wendy's pretty heart broken about it."

"Can you keep a secret?" Tweek sighed and sat across from me. "You can't tell anyone that I told you, especially Craig."

I nodded and looked down at Wendy. Her sobs turned into simple sniffles. I turned back towards Tweek. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Hang on." Tweek waited until Craig left the room before saying something. "Craig a MAJOR crush on you and he's trying to get you away from Kenny because he knows what's going on between you two."

I almost dropped Wendy when I heard what he said. "The dude fucking hates me!"

Tweek shook his head. "He was only keeping up that image to please Clyde!"

This time I did drop Wendy. "So why the hell did he beat me up last week?"

"He was pissed off because he and Clyde got into a fight." Tweek explained. "They got into a fight because Clyde slept with me and Cartman told Craig."

I stared at him before helping Wendy back up and sitting her down. Wendy had stopped crying as she laid her head on the desk. Her sniffling resumed after a while.

"I still don't get it." I said. "If he had a crush on me why didn't he just leave Clyde and come to me?"

Tweek shrugged and twitched slightly. "I guess it's just a pride thing."

I sighed and Tweek got up. "Don't worry about it too much, it'll blow over soon."

With that, he left and sat next to Thomas. Wendy looked up at me with mascara stains on her face. I gave her a warm reassuring smile, telling her that it was going to be ok. She smiled back and her head suddenly turned towards the door. Bebe came in and she was crying too. Red was holding onto her and giving Wendy a mean glare. Wendy flipped her off and turned towards her notebook.

"It'll be ok Wendy." I said. "Someone will find you eventually, just wait for it."

She nodded and class started. smiled and pulled out a couple of papers.

"Before we do this packet of worksheets, I want you to turn in your-" she stopped when someone knocked at the door. "Before I say that, we have a new student. Come in Ma'Kenzie!"

A tall, bleach-blond haired girl came in the classroom. Her hair was in layers and she had bangs that covered her radiant green eyes. She was wearing a fitted white hoodie that showed every curve on her top half. She wore a skirt that was a bit too short but it definitely showed off her hips and butt. She wore dark brown uggs that had fur balls on the sides. He face was decorated with blush, mascara, and eye liner. She was just standing there with a blank expression on her face.

"Tell us a couple things about yourself." Mrs. Dawson said. "Do you have any pets or siblings?"

"I have three older brothers and one younger sister." Ma'Kenzie just shrugged and looked down. "I have a cat named Faith and a dog named Cookie."

Mrs. Dawson nodded and kept talking to Ma'Kenzie. "So tell us something about you."

"I just recently broke up with my girlfriend..." Ma'Kenzie looked up at all of us. "Let's get something straight: I'm a lesbian. I don't give a FUCK about what you have to say about me. That only makes you more immature than ever. So go ahead and make fun of me. **I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck.**"

The entire class was silent and Mrs. Dawson looked like a ghost. "That'll be all Ma'Kenzie."

Ma'Kenzie just shrugged and walked towards the table where Bebe, Red, and Nichole were sitting. Wendy suddenly shook me and I looked at her.

"That's your girl?" I asked. "I already know that she is. What do ya like about her?"

Wendy sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "What's not to like about her! She's beautiful, outgoing, not afraid to speak her mind. She could be my blond twin!"

"She IS your blond twin!" I smiled at the raven haired girl's eagerness. "So why don't you try and get with her?"

Wendy stared at me like I just told her that she couldn't have a girlfriend until I said she could. "Are you kidding me? I can't just ASK her!"

"Just try and get her to warm up to you first." I explained. "Then ask her out."

Wendy nodded before hugging me. "Thanks for the advice...and what happened to your face?"

I groaned and turned towards the packet in front of me. Wendy and Kyle were the first two done. Then Wendy would not shut up about Ma'Kenzie. I finally had enough so I spoke up.

"Just try and see what she likes!" I hissed at her. "Just let me help you after I'm done!"

Wendy nodded and watched everyone come and go around the classroom. She suddenly looked over at my paper.

"That one's easy: Iron and Magnesium." She said matter-of-factly way. "Now help me with Ma'Kenzie!"

I nodded and walked towards the blond girl Wendy wouldn't shut up about. "Hi."

She looked up at me and scowled at me. "If you're trying to hit on me-"

I shook my head and sighed. "My friend has a crush on you. She wants to know what you like."

Ma'Kenzie grabbed some paper and a pen before writing something down on it and kissing it. "Tell her to call me later."

I nodded and she grabbed my wrist before I took two steps. "What's your name anyway?"

"Dustin Lee." I said. "And no I'm not an Asian because my last name is Lee."

Ma'Kenzie giggled and blushed. "Ma'Kenzie Foster."

I nodded and walked back towards Wendy. She was staring at me the entire time and she almost killed me if I didn't give her that paper. Wendy's hands were shaking as she unfolded the paper and read it.

"She likes pink roses, milk and white chocolate, newborn puppies and babies, sugar cookies, teddy bears, and sex... ok!" Wendy said before smiling. "She even gave me her number!"

I smiled and listened for the bell. It never rang until the end of the day because nobody heard that we were on lock down. Wendy pulled out the same notebook and started drawing something. My phone buzzed, scaring the shit out of me. My heart stop when I saw who it was: Kenny.

**What r u doing l8r?**

I was extremely hesitant to reply back but what other choice did I have?

**My mom is making me go 2 craigs place. sorry... :(**

After that he didn't reply back. Wendy was holding onto her phone and she was texting Ma'Kenzie. I was really happy that she found somebody and quick. Wendy suddenly squealed and I looked up. Ma'Kenzie was playing with Wendy's jet black hair and smiling.

"So you like chocolate?" Wendy asked. "I'm allergic to white chocolate."

"Don't worry about it." Ma'Kenzie just shrugged and smiled. "I prefer milk chocolate to white any day."

Wendy blushed and scooted closer to Ma'Kenzie. She gave me a thumbs up under the table and I nodded. Wendy kept giggling at the way Ma'Kenzie was playing with her hair.

"So your girlfriend threw a book at you because she was having sex with your other best friend?" Ma'Kenzie asked. "That is so fucking messed up!"

Wendy nodded and buried her head in her arms. "I just want Bebe to go away forever."

Join the club Wendy. Can't stand that blond bitch either...

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! You have no idea of how in love I am with writing this story! I guess that there's something about gays and lesbians that inspires me to write about them. Trust me, I am NOT against them. I think that it's pretty cute. So now you know that I HATE, HATE, HATE homophobes! I have never hated anything more in my life except homophobes, any types of abusers, and Justin Beiber.**

**So about the story: I'm probably going to start writing in the girl's POVs instead of just Dustin's. Anyway, if you guys have any thing to say, ANYTHING, just tell me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. By the way, I found a perfect picture of what Dustin would look like. Just remove the spaces and put dots in after emo and the jpg thing.**

**my-little-emo com/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/0941 jpg**

**Ok that's about it! styleluver123, out! XD**


	5. Fights and Babies?

**I love it when you guys review my stories. it really makes me feel good. Ok I guess that's it. By the way, please review instead of just reading and leaving? Time for a story!**

* * *

**V**

**Wendy's POV**

It was the end of the day and I was walking back to my house. I guess you could say that good things come out of bad situations: Bebe cheated on me but in the end I found the beautiful Ma'Kenzie Foster. Sometimes I still miss Bebe, but I figured that it would just be for the best if I forgot about her. I still hope that she'll move out soon.

I turned down my street and saw my house starting to come into view. My jeans were starting to stick to my legs and I was starting to shiver. I looked up and saw someone driving up to the building. Ma'Kenzie slammed the door and the car drove away. I started running and Ma'Kenzie pulled into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shyly. "I thought you lived with Jennifer."

Ma'Kenzie shrugged again and sighed. "Jennifer is the ex-girlfriend I was telling you about."

I suddenly felt stupid. "You never told me her name."

Ma'Kenzie just shrugged and looked up at the gray sky. "I just never liked to talk about her..."

I nodded and smiled. "Well there's no use in staying out here, why don't you come and stay with me for a while?"

Ma'Kenzie's face lit up as she pulled me into a hug. "Thanks a lot Wendy! You're the best girlfriend I've ever had."

I froze right there. I'm Ma'Kenzie Foster's girlfriend? What else is going to make this day better! Ma'Kenzie grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Are you ready to go inside?" she asked.

I nodded and dug around for my keys. Once I located them, I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Ma'Kenzie followed me inside and shut the door behind her. I threw my bookbag on the couch and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked shyly.

"Vodka?" Ma'Kenzie asked. "I don't feel like being sober anymore."

I blushed bright red and looked in the refrigerator. "I have sprite and fruit punch."

Ma'Kenzie suddenly jumped up and ran in the kitchen. "Glad you said that, I want you to try something."

I moved out of the way and watched Ma'Kenzie get to work. She wet the rim of the cup and dipped it in a bag of sugar, poured a can of sprite and a can of fruit punch in the cup, placed a lemon slice on the rim and handed it to me.

"Try it." She said happily. "Whenever there wasn't any alcohol in front of me, I just made this."

I looked at it and hesitantly took a sip. All I could say was wow. This tasted amazing!

"How..." I asked. "This is great!"

Ma'Kenzie smiled a bright smile. "Found the recipe on that food network website."

I nodded and sucked down the rest of it. Ma'Kenzie smiled and walked up the stairs. I followed behind her and watched as she pulled her hoodie off, leaving her in only a blue fitted tank top. She suddenly stretched, making her shirt rise and parts of her stomach and waist show. She had a Star of David tattoo on her right hip, telling me that she was probably Jewish, and a belly button piercing in the shape of a heart.

"It's kinda hot in here." She said. "You must keep the heat on a lot."

I nodded and tried to look away from Ma'Kenzie's body but I couldn't help it. She had the right curves in the right places, a pretty face with pretty eyes, and everything in between.

"Like something you see?" Ma'Kenzie asked.

She smirked before waltzing her way up towards me. My blush got stronger as she turned around and started grinding on me. I quickly pushed her away before stumbling backwards into my closet.

"Are you okay?" Ma'Kenzie asked while laughing. "Next time I'll make sure that you're secure before I try THAT again."

I laughed nervously before picking up my beret and putting it back on my head. A sudden screeching outside made the both of us look outside the window. Bebe was yelling into her cell phone while struggling to get out of her car with a couple bags.

"I told him not to...yeah I know Anne...yes I got Wendy's favorite type of flowers...yeah I'm at home...love you two." She said before hanging up.

She finally got free before grabbing the two bags in the back of her car. I looked over at Ma'Kenzie and saw that she was red in the face.

"Ma'Kenzie?" I asked before the front door opened. "Fuck..."

Ma'Kenzie pulled her hoodie back on before starting for the door. "Stay up here and lock the door when I go out."

"But why-"

Ma'Kenzie glared at me and I understood. "Go ahead and go, I'll lock it."

Ma'Kenzie smiled and walked out before I head footsteps going down each step. I quickly slammed the door, locked it, and became completely silent and frightened.

* * *

**Ma'Kenzie's POV**

Bebe was downstairs taking out everything she got from Bed, Bath, and Beyond. How I knew she got it from there: It said so on the bag. She pulled out candles, flowers, and a bunch of other stuff that I was going to give to Wendy. Bebe suddenly turned around and screamed.

"Oh!" she said happily. "It's just you Ma'Kenzie."

I gave her the meanest glare I could. Bebe smiled nervously before laughing. "What's the matter?"

I didn't reply back. The small switchblade was sitting there in my boot, crying out to be used. So far, I found the perfect reason to use it.

"By the way," Bebe asked. "Is Wendy here yet, I needed to tell her something."

"Ok, I'll go get her." I snapped before turning around. "WENDY ANNABELL TESTABURGER, GET DOWN HERE!"

The door clicked open, revealing the raven haired teenage girl. She walked down the stairs and clung to me by my waist. Bebe looked between Wendy and me.

"What the hell is this?" Bebe hissed violently. Her gaze turned towards Wendy. "You're sleeping with her and you barely know her!"

Wendy suddenly detached from me with anger in her eyes. "First of all bitch, I know Ma'Kenzie better than you EVER will. Secondly, you can't talk about ANYONE because you slept with almost everyone in school!"

Bebe was shaking with fury. "At least I don't fuck new girls."

"No you don't," Wendy smirked. "But you fucked Cartman."

Bebe suddenly smacked the raven haired girl. My instincts suddenly kicked in as I punched the blond girl. She suddenly grabbed something from the table and threw it at me. I ducked and crawled towards Wendy. She was crying and holding her cheek.

"Wendy," Bebe said. "I'm so sorry!"

I looked up at her before screaming. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU ALREADY HURT HER ENOUGH!"

Bebe pushed me away from Wendy and I hit the coffee table. Wendy looked up and pushed the blond down on the ground. Bebe grabbed Wendy's hair and started to punch her. I got back up and pulled on Bebe's hair as hard as I could, emitting a scream from the blond. Wendy got up and ran outside. Bebe suddenly grabbed my wrists and pulled me down.

"Get off me BITCH!" she screamed at me.

"You're the one who pulled me SKANK!" I yelled right back at her.

She head butted me, sending me back into the table. One of the candles fell on my head and Bebe started snickering. I threw the scented bundle of wax at her and it hit her in the head. I watched as she stumbled backwards and came back at me.

"You're gonna get it BITCH!" she screamed. "Wendy deserves someone better than you!"

I stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth. "It sure as hell isn't you."

A low growl came from the blond as she tackled me again. My head hit the threshold because Wendy left the door wide open. I flipped the blond over on her back, pulled on her hair, and kept punching her.

"**LEAVE. WENDY. ALONE. OR. YOU'LL. END. UP. IN. A. FUCKING. BODY. BAG!**" I yelled with every blow to her head.

I was suddenly lifted off us Bebe but I wasn't finished yet. I kept thrashing around and screaming for that person to let me go. WENDY came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"You need to calm down." She whispered in my ear. I turned my head and saw that she was still crying and her cheek was swollen. "Just let it go."

I finally stopped and saw the pain in my girlfriend's eyes. Wendy looked at the person behind me and nodded. I took a couple of deep breaths before hugging Wendy tight.

"Thanks Stan and Kyle." She said.

They both nodded before leaving hand in hand. Wendy started to shake again so I just rubbed her raven colored hair for a little bit and rocked side to side.

"It's cold out here." Wendy murmured. "Can we please go inside?"

I nodded and rubbed at my face. When I stepped inside, the first thing I heard was glass cracking. I looked upset my boot and saw a picture frame. It was Bebe holding onto Wendy. Wendy looked over my shoulder and sighed.

"Just toss it over there." She said before grabbing her head. "I'll burn it later..."

She started swaying side to side before falling onto the floor. I quickly pushed past all the glass and shook the raven haired girl. She wasn't waking up so I ran for my phone. I sneakily dialed 911 and waited for an ambulance to come. In the mean time, I kept stroking the girl's hair and praying that she would be alright.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital room. It was dim but not dark. Someone's hand was holding my and rubbing my fingers.

"I promise that bitch won't hurt you ever again Wendy." I head Ma'Kenzie's voice whisper. "She'll have to kill me first."

I squeezed her hand and watched as her expression changed to relief. She kissed my forehead before playing with my hair again. The door suddenly opened and Wendy's doctor came in the room.

"Well Ms. Testaburger," She said while flipping through the papers on her clipboard. "I have good news and bad news."

Ma'Kenzie looked up at her. "What's the bad news?"

I looked over at the doctor before she started talking. "Actually the bad news is apart of the good news."

"The good news is that Ms. Testaburger is pregnant." the doctor said. "The bad news is that she might miscarry."

I looked over at Ma'Kenzie and saw that her face was as white as a sheet. I started crying again and the doctor back out slowly. Ma'Kenzie got up and walked towards the door.

"Ma'Kenzie!" I said. "Where are you going?"

She shook her head and I could see tears streaming down her face. "Just leave me alone..."

Ma'Kenzie shut the door behind her, leaving me alone in the dim hospital room. I pulled my knees close to my chest and started crying all over again.

* * *

**Wow... just wow. Well I guess that's the end of this chapter. What happened to Bebe? Will Ma'Kenzie and Wendy break up because of the baby? Will Craig be able to get Dustin before it's too late? Ok bye! styleluver123, out! xD**


	6. Revenge and Samaria's birthday

**So I still didn't get any more reviews, but in glad that people are still actually reading it! Thanks to my only two reviewers!**

* * *

**VI**

**Bebe's POV**

Ma'Kenzie fucked with the wrong girl. If she thinks that she can ruin my life, she has another thing coming! Just because Wendy chose her over me doesn't mean anything! Technically speaking, she has my baby! Ma'Kenzie shouldn't even be in the picture. She'll fucking pay. Both of them...

"Now you get it Red?" I asked her shyly. "I'm worried about Wendy!"

Red looked me in the eyes and scowled. "Wendy, Wendy, WENDY! That's all you ever talk about!"

"Because she's pregnant with my baby, Red!" I yelled at her. "And she's with some crazy abusing SKANK!"

Red looked up at me again. "Technically, that's Wendy and Kenny's baby."

I face palmed myself before looking up at the ceiling. "Kenny was just a donator, plus he doesn't even even want anything to do with the baby!"

Red scoffed and pushed herself up. "When you want to talk about someone other than Wendy, let me know!"

I could see tears flooding her bright green eyes as she turned and ran up the stairs. The bedroom closed with a violent slam that shook parts of the house. I sighed, realizing that I was on two ends. My phone suddenly vibrated, scaring the hell out of me. I picked it up, not bothering to see who was on the other end.

"Hello?" I snapped harshly before I heard sobbing and my name. "Wendy?"

"Can you come and get me?" she asked. "I need to ask you something..."

"Where are you?" I asked while grabbing my keys.

"The discharge area at Hell's Pass." She said. "Just hurry."

I stood up and looked up the stairs. Red still wasn't coming out of her room. "Fine I'm on my way Wendy."

**-30 minutes later**-

As I pulled up, Wendy was sitting there in a wheelchair. A nurse was standing right beside her. Wendy got up and hobbled towards my car.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked her.

I knew that it was a stupid question because she didn't even look ok! Her hair was in an extremely messy bun, there were dark circles under her eyes, tear streaks stained her face, and she looked dead. Completely lifeless.

"Come on." She said. "You've been my best friend ever since we were still in diapers."

She looked at me and sighed. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

I looked at her in an extremely confused way. "What do you mean, Wendy?"

She looked up at me and I could see that she was crying again. "Ever since Red came back from Asia, you've been abusing me."  
I stared at her as she kept talking. "I don't think that we could be friends anymore and I don't want you to be involved with the baby."

I glared at her, slowly counting down from ten. "Get the fuck out."

She obeyed and I drove off without saying another word. So now she's pissed off at me because Red is back?! Who am I kidding, she's right. I have been a little meaner to Wendy. I saw Red sitting on the sidewalk. I got out and smiled. She looked up at me.

"Went to go see Wendy?" she snapped harshly. "Not surprised if you two got back together."

I sat down next to her. "She wants me out of her life, I'm all yours now."

Red looked up intently and smiled. "Are you sure that's what she said?"

I knew that's probably not what Wendy meant but I don't care anymore, so I nodded. Red bounced up and down before kissing my cheek. "I knew that whore would do something like this, so I did something for you."

I looked at her and saw that she had put on makeup. She smiled innocently before getting back up and taking my hand. "Just follow me."

* * *

**Dustin's POV**

I walked upstairs just as Samaria started to cry from my room. The door was open so I just walked right in. She was holding onto her arm and crying. Samaria had something white on her lap.

"Kenny want you." She sobbed. "He took dollie!"

I growled as Samaria stopped cry and suddenly started laughing. She pointed behind me just as someone covered my eyes.

"Sup Dust." a familiar and soft voice asked. "Ready to go work on the project?"

I nodded just as Samaria started hugging Craig's leg. "I miss you."

Craig picked up Samaria and hugged her. "Missed you too."

I smiled and grabbed my bookbag as all three of us went downstairs. My mom was smiling and making something that had to do with frosting. I looked over her shoulder. Happy Birthday Samaria was written in bright pink frosting on a white cake.

"When's her birthday?" I whispered so that she wouldn't hear.

"Tonight." mom whispered back before pulling some paper from her pocket. "I need you to run to Wall-Mart and get this stuff on the list. Leave Samaria here."

I nodded and nodded at Craig before mouthing. "It's Samaria's birthday."

He put the toddler down as she finally let go of his hair. I grabbed his hand and we started running towards Wall-Mart. While we were running, I told him to get white and pink streamers, balloons, and ribbons.

"What color?" he yelled over the roaring noise of the crowd.

I took a quick glance at the paper before saying yellow. He nodded and disappeared into the crowd of people. I ran to the other side of Wall-Mart to the toy aisle. I needed to get a Lalaloopsy doll set? Ok then...

I scanned the doll sets and finally found it. Unfortunately another little girl found it first. She had blond pigtails and a sucker in another in her right hand.

"Hi sweetie." I said. "It's my sister's birthday and she really wants this doll set."

She suddenly glared at me. "I don't give a fuck if the world was ending, emo boy. It's mine."

She took the box and stuck her tongue out at me. I glared at her before doing the unthinkable. I pushed the girl, took the box, and ran like fucking Slender Man was chasing me.

She started screaming for her dad as I scanned the crowds for Craig. Sure enough he was waiting for me. He stared at me, probably wondering why I was so out of breath.

"Little girl wouldn't give it up so you pushed her and ran?" Craig asked. "I've done it before as long as she doesn't call for her dad."

"There he is daddy!" I hear the blond girl yell.

All I could say was that the dad wasn't a nerd. Dude was a fucking body builder. Thankfully, we already were by the door so we ran like hell.

"I thought her dad was a nerd!" I yelled as we were running.

"Did you see his arms?" Craig yelled. "I hope that was fake blood!"

**-time skip-**

"Happy Birthday to you!" mom sang. "Make a wish Samaria."

The now six-year-old leaned forward and blew out the single candle shaped like a six. She started smiling and looking between all of us.

"Toy!" she yelled suddenly.

"Did you guys get the set?" Mom asked. "Please say that you did."

Craig and I nodded as the six year old begged me to open it. Mom picked her up and smiled.

"Wait until tomorrow to open it sweetie." She said. "Then you and mommy can-"

"By myself!" she screamed. "No play with mommy."

I looked over at Craig who was half awake. I pushed him and he tumbled out of the chair. His eyes bolted open as I tried to stop an oncoming laugh. He suddenly tackled me and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked while laughing.

"Funny bone." He simply said before getting up. "Anyway, I gotta get going."

I nodded as we both walked to the front door. "Can I come over tomorrow, for the project?"

He nodded before turning and leaving. I watched him for a couple of seconds before closing the door. I saw mom come down the stairs and sit on the couch, looking exhausted.

"I should have let her open the toy..." She mumbled before falling asleep.

Ya think so mom?

* * *

**I'm so tired. Just wanted to finish this for my viewers. styleluver123, out. :(**


End file.
